


Golden Hands

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Mcyttober [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Day 1, Day 1: Golden Apple, Fluff, Mcyttober, Not serious at all, Other, gotta be honest i might rewrite this one, this is my first time doin a _tober thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy find treasure.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyttober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Golden Hands

**Author's Note:**

> suprise bitches, comin at ya live from mcyt twt. 
> 
> I'm doing htis, but i probably wont be good at staying on top of it all. I'll do my best though.
> 
> also, STEVE MINECRAFT IS IN THE GAME CAN WE GET AN AMEN
> 
> 2015 ME WOULD HAVE BEEN PROUD

It’s pretty,” Tubbo told him as Tommy fished the treasure out from the desert temple chest. “Golden apples are very pretty.” 

“You sound like you’re five,” Tommy snarked. “Do you even know what this does?” 

Tubbo shook his head. “Do you?” 

“O-of course I do! I just wanted to make sure-” 

The sound of a zombie groaning made them both freeze. They slowly lifted their heads up, only to see dozens of zombies staring down at them, just waiting for them to climb up and straight into their clawing hands. 

“Wh-what the-”

“Why are there so many?!” 

Tubbo inched closer to Tommy, as least as close as he could without setting off the pressure plate. 

“Uh… do you have an escape plan?” 

“Fuck- Tubbo, we need Big Law. He’ll know what to do!” 

“Uh-uh-uh I don't know! I can’t summon him when I’m nervous!” 

“Is he your alter ego or your fucking stand, Tubbo?!” 

Their fighting was interrupted by the sounds of swords slashing through flesh. They looked up, only to see-

“Oh… hi Tommy.” 

“Wilbur!” 

Wilbur stared down at them, seeming bored out of his mind. “How the hell did you two get down there?” 

Tommy stuck his tongue out. “Wouldn’t you like to know, bitch boy?!” 

Wilbur sighed. “Jus- Just wait a second, I’ll get you out of there.” 

And with that he left, leaving the two boys to ponder their fate. 

“Do you think I should eat it?” Tommy asked. 

“The apple?” 

“No the pressarure plate- of course the fucking apple!”

Tubbo’s gaze flicked between him and the shiny produce. “I dunno. I think it makes your better at fighting but-” 

Tommy’s eyes lit up at that. “Make you better at fighting?” 

“...Yeah?” 

Tommy smirked. “I have a great idea, Tubbo. Just watch and learn.” 

“Ok!” 

“Are you two done down there? Cause I have some ladders for you children.” 

Tommy looked up to feel a ladder fall smack dab on his face. Wilbur started giggling. “Wow. Is that what your humor extends to, Wilbur? You’re fucking pathetic. Your jokes are about as good as your fighting skills.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Just get up here, you gremlin child.” 

Tubbo started placing the falling ladders up on the wall, not noticing Tommy sneaking a bite of the apple. His eyes lit up with a golden glow, and he quickly started climbing up as well. 

Wilbur stared down, narrowing his eyes at Tommy. “I can see that little shit smirk you have. What are you planning?” 

Tommy put his hand over his chest, as if Wilbur had mortally wounded him with words alone. “How could you?! I’m the most trustworthy person here!” 

Wilbur sighed. He got up away from the edge of the pit and pulled out a map. “How did you guys get so far out, anyway? Our base is about-” 

Wilbur never got to finish his sentence as he turned to see Tommy flying at him with a sword. Normally this wouldn’t phase him too much, but considering the fact that he had just fought off a horde of zombies- 

_ Wilbur Soot was slain by TommyInnit _

He didn’t stand a chance. 

_ TommyInnit: take that bitch boy _

Tommy started laughing his head off as Tubbo stared in shock. “You just.. You just killed him!” 

“Hell fucking yeah I did! and it felt-” 

Tommy froze as he heard the sound of an arrow firing. He quickly dodged it, but didn’t dodge the next arrow as it went straight through his arm. 

Tubbo ran out after him, trying to see where the arrow was fired first. Tommy was freaking out, letting the golden apple slip out of his hand. And then-

Another arrow landed. 

_ TommyInnit was slain by Technoblade _

_ TommyInnit: what the fuck!!! _

_ Technoblade: sorry _

_ Technoblade: i saw child and my cyberbullying instincts took over at that point _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed and please do leave a comment!


End file.
